Forever
by kellz1pt5
Summary: Taken from Chris Brown's "Forever", one night changes the lives of Alex and Bobby.


Disclaimer: I do not own either LOCI or Chris Brown's "Forever". It'd be nice if LOCI was mine, but I guess Dick won't shared. (pouts)

"_Forever_"

It was the annual NYPD New Year party that 1st Grade Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames came to terms with exactly what they had. It was close to the ending of the ball and neither Bobby nor Alex have shared a dance with anyone, let alone themselves. Which is exactly where this story begins.

Logan and Wheeler returned from a dance. Smiling at each other, they laughed at a joke between them. Carolyn Barek sat waiting on her date (Mike) to join them. Captain Ross was out on the dance floor with his girlfriend, Coroner Elizabeth Rodgers. After joining them, Mike wrapped an arm around Carolyn and took her hand in his, raising it only to kiss it. He shared a soft smile with her. Megan looked lovingly at her new boyfriend, 2nd Grade Detective Patrick Rodgers, Elizabeth's son. Odd as that sounded, they were completely in love.

Bobby and Alex appeared to be a little uncomfortable. They obviously were the only two who weren't dating anyone, let alone each other. That would quickly change.

They may not be dating, but it was obvious to those around them that they were very much in love. One could see it through the smiles each had reserved for each other, the protectiveness, the urge to reach out and touch each other. They were, however, denying it. Each denied that they loved each other and that the love would ever be reciprocated.

Captain Danny Ross and Rodgers were approaching the table where MCS's best detectives sat. He smiled proudly, finally able to show that he was, in fact, dating her. Ross saw the uneasiness in his two star detectives, and amazingly, he had something up his sleeve. Rodgers sat next to Bobby followed by Ross, Patrick, Wheeler, Mike, Carolyn, and Alex ended the circle.

Ross whispered in Rodgers' ear and both giggled. This was a sight to be seen because the Captain rarely laughed or even smiled for that fact. The same whispering went to the next person until Carolyn held the information, but she refused to share with Alex and Bobby.

"Carolyn, why won't you tell me?" Alex begged. She looked at Carolyn and then the rest of the team, excluding Bobby, with her infamous death glare.

The group all looked at each other before setting eyes on the unknown lovebirds.

It was Ross who threw them in the situation and told them the blunt truth from observations to witnessing. After finishing, he said, "We would like for you two to go out there and dance, whether one or a million. We do not care, just get the hell out there before my unprofessionalism leaves me."

With that, as that simple request was permission to do what they wanted all along, Bobby rose and extended his hand to his partner.

_1, 2, 3, 4_

He smiled warmly down at her as the song started. "Alex, would you like to have this dance?"

Slightly shell shocked at his use of her first name, she could merely nod as she took his hand. She rose and they made they're to the dance floor.

_Hey! Hey!_

_Forever_

_Hey! Hey!_

_Forever_

They were found off into the distance, away from everyone. The group could barely see what was happening between them. Neither said anything; there was no need to. They were both happy to be in each other's arms without having to be professional. Out here in the dance floor, they were no longer Goren and Eames. Here, they were Bobby and Alex sharing a dance that may possibly be the only opportunity to be somewhat intimate.

_It's you and me_

_Moving at the speed of light into eternity_

_Tonight is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

Bobby took the lead, only after having to be told repeatedly that he should. Alex managed to keep up with him. With this type of music, they had to get even more intimate.

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music_

_Around you, around you_

Moving to the beat, Alex danced extremely close to his body. Bobby couldn't help but like it. The Captain would probably regret his decision of letting them dance to this particular song.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her middle, swaying back and forth while Alex took the complete lead. They followed the rhythm of the song. They stayed like that for a while, letting the music take control and wrapped up in each other.

_I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready?_

_We can go anywhere, go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance, take my hand, come with me_

Captain Ross, drinking a glass of beer, was talking with Liz, which was her nickname to them when he glanced out in the dance floor, laying his eyes on his detectives. He smiled. It was well known in the bullpen that something was boiling underneath the surface between Goren and Eames. Alex's abduction really made it obvious. Goren was a mess, lost and on the verge of a psychotic break without her.

She kept him stable as well as a mistrust between captain and detective. It was only a matter of time before the two of them saw what everyone around them saw.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

Alex turned around and looked directly into Bobby's eyes, reading them perfectly. It was like this was the turning point to return to being in sync. His eyes were warm and dilated, aroused. A warm smile was etched on his facial features, a genuine smile.

She returned the warm smile, also aroused. It was only a matter of time before they excused themselves from the group and went to the nearest apartment to enjoy themselves further.

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever_

_(Forever)_

Mike was straining to see what was happening. Being the next tallest person in the remaining group, it was left up to him to report back to the group on what exactly was happening.

"Cap, I think you're gonna regret this after you see–" Mike turned just as the Captain rose.

"I see it, Mike. I'm choosing to ignore it." Ross told him, following Liz. "We'll be right back."

Mike scoffed, looking back at Carolyn and at the two others. "Yeah, right."

Patrick didn't seem fazed by Mike's comment. "They're in love. What can you say?"

Mike turned to him. He pondered that known information. "I see that. Now what about Bobby and Alex?"

"Babe?" Carolyn spoke up, intertwining their hands. He turned to her. "Let it go. They'll see it. Now, come on. I wanna show ya something."

Mike's head tilted, curiosity taking over. "Oh really?" his face brightened. "You gonna take me out back and do some crazy shit?"

"MIKE!!" both women hollered simultaneously.

Mike wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively to Carolyn. "Come on." He rose, taking her hand and excusing them before leaving.

_Ever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

Bobby looked at her, desperately wanting to kiss her. Unfortunately, their friends were back at the table. He took a steal look at the table. Only Megan and Patrick were left. "Take a look at the table." He returned his gaze on the beautiful woman in front of him.

Alex turned her head and smiled. "Funny. They deserted us. Even Megan and Patrick!"

"Huh?" he swiftly looked back. Now, there was no one at the table. Alex pulled his head back to her.

_Feels like were on another level_

_Feels like our love's intertwined_

_We can be two rebels_

_Breaking the rules, me and you, you and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet_

_Baby, feel the beat inside_

Bobby showed off his dance moves. Surprisingly, he'd recently learned the steps to this song. Alex started laughing at the very fact that her Bobby would do. Perhaps, he's started to watch MTV now.

He smirked at her, holding out his hand for her to join in. She shook her head, unsure of the choreography.

"Aww. Come on, Alex. Just follow me." Bobby said. With his hand still extended, she took it and immediately he spun her. Catching her, they faced each other. Sharing soft smiles, anyone would have come to the conclusion that they were deeply in love.

_I'm driving, you could take the front seat_

_Just need you to trust me, oh oh oh_

_It's like now_

Alex thought about everything that had occurred over the past two years between them both. Her kidnapping, his mother's death, the suspension and then betrayal between them, and now the death of Frank and Nicole. In her mind's eye, her eyes lowered with anger. Declan Gage. Her partner and captain had no idea how much will it took her to not shoot him. Gage was a burden on Bobby. Now, he was "free" like Declan said. It was up to him to lead his destiny. She would be there with him.

Despite the fact that Mark Ford Brady was indeed Bobby's father, it didn't mean anything. Bobby was not going to turn into a damn serial killer, even when the captain brought in the theory that he possibly could be. She knew Bobby like the back of her hand. He would cut off his own left hand before he ever laid a harmful hand on anyone for no apparent reason. Resistant suspects and anyone that harmed her or his closest friends, even the captain as strange as that was, were a different story.

Yes, he was nothing like his father. Nothing. And she loved him for the fact that he was most gentle, honest, loveable guy she'd ever known outside her family. Joe was never like that.

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me, you and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

Bobby's mind was tied in with Alex's current thoughts, except they were not thinking about his father. He had so much guilt swimming in his mind and body that he wasn't sure if he could handle any more that was thrown his way. He knew one thing for sure. If anyone laid a harmful hand on Alex, he was certainly put them in the hospital or kill them. He watched her features for any signs of distress but only found happiness and something else that he'd never seen before in anyone that he'd been close to. _Love._

It surprised him. No one had truly loved him. Not his parents or brother, or anyone else for that matter. What grabbed his curiosity was the fact that with all his baggage, she still loved him. Of course he was "free" according to Declan. His mind pushed Declan away. He did not want that betraying SOB to bring back bad moments in his life.

This was about them. He was Alex's if only she took him.

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever_

_(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_It's a long way down, we so high off the ground_

_Sending for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl, where did you come from? Got me so undone_

_Gaze in your eyes got me saying_

_What a beautiful lady, no ifs, ands or maybes_

_I'm releasing my heart and it's feeling amazing_

_There's no one else that matters, you love me_

_And I won't let you fall girl, let you fall girl_

_I won't let you fall, let you fall, let you fall_

_Yeah yeah, yeah yeah_

_It's like I waited my whole life for this one night_

_It's gon' be me you and the dance floor_

_'Cause we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure, double your fun_

The countdown to the new year was nearing, yet Bobby and Alex could not withdraw from their shared looks.

5...

4...

3...

2...

No longer able to resist the temptation, Bobby took the first step in his new life. He cupped his left hand on her cheek and pulled Alex in for a kiss. It was a soft, gentle kiss.

1...

The streamers were released and the celebration of the new year surrounded them but they did not pay attention. Their eyes were wrapped up in each other.

The second kiss, which would be followed by many more, was stealing the start of something more between them.

"Alex?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." Bobby smiled.

Alex smiled in return. "I love you too, ya big lug."

Bobby chuckled with Alex joining in.

Yes, it was the start of the next chapter in their life.

Together.

_And dance forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever_

_(Forever)_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever-ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh, oh yeah_

_Forever-ever-ever-ever_

_Forever-ever oh_


End file.
